


Such A Good Boy

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Sub!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Puppy Gabe welcomes his master home. He's been such a good boy, doesn't he deserve a reward?





	Such A Good Boy

“Puppy, I’m home!”

Gabe’s ears perks up from where he lies on his bed. You’re back! He scrambles to all fours and shuffles out as quickly as he can to welcome you back. His affection is almost overwhelming as he bowls you over and nuzzles your neck.

With his nose stuck in the crook of your neck, your scent suffuses him and he hardens within seconds. Rubs against you once, twice, before climbing off.

You laugh and rub his soft curls and closely shaved sides, “Good boy.”

The praise makes him shake in glee and he oozes into your lap, mouthing at your wrist.

“Did you touch yourself while I was gone, doggy?”

Gabe shakes his head and leans up on his knees, revealing the already hard and throbbing erection he sports. You coo, pleased, and kiss him hard. His cock turns red from your lips on his alone and impossibly hardens even more as you stroke it, leaving Gabe to moan desperately and bark pleadingly.

Please, his eyes beg, please let me cum.

Oh right, it’s been a while since Gabe’s been milked. Something like a week or so. Well, since he’s been such a good boy…

“Do you wanna cum, doggy? Wanna cum for your owner?” your tongue slipped over your teeth and lips and his eyes tracks its movement, his jaw dropping to let a trail of drool trickle down his chin.

Your tongue…he wants it on him. On his lips, his skin, his…cock.

Then what you said snaps him out of his daze and he nods with a hopeful whine. Fuck, it had been so long since he’s been milked that he’ll do anything to get that reward.

His eagerness makes you grin and you motion for him to pick you up and deposit you on the couch. He strips at your command, stands before you with his arms behind him and his feet apart.

Gabe swallows thickly, his cock bobbing under your heated gaze as sweat builds on his temple as he struggles not to whine or fidget. He hates waiting, hates it when he can’t anticipate when you’ll touch him. But that’s okay, because then he’ll be a good boy and he’ll get his reward from his owner because he’s been so good!

For you though, this bit of waiting is the perfect time to admire your handsome pup. He’s all glorious dark tanned skin and rock hard muscles and chiselled features dotted with stubble. His tail plug is only barely visible from where you’re sitting, but his thick black studded collar is all too obvious. The handsomest puppy in the world, you think, and you tell him so to enjoy the faint blush that heats the top of his defined cheekbones.

Less staring, more touching, you tell yourself. Your hand closes around his cock and you set a rough pace. Gabe yelps softly, shakes in place, and clenches his teeth tight to keep himself from howling in pleasure. Puppies are meant to be seen –and touched- not heard, he reminds himself even as you set a dizzying pace that scrambles his brains. God, your touch feels too good on his sensitive cock.

“You can make some noise for me, doggy,” your voice immediately causes his jaw to slacken, his tongue to loll out as he starts to pant uncontrollably, whimpers streaming out. You slick your hand and his cock with lube, stroke his cock faster and harder and twisting around his head and Gabe can’t do anything but let out breathy moans at the blush-inducing sounds and sights.

His abs jump and twitch with every pump and twist of your hand as you continue to jerk him off. He moans, whimpers, whines endlessly. The muscles in his hips and thighs clench tight as you roll your palm over the head of his cock and he lets out a truly filthy moan when your tongue flicks out to taste the pearly bead at his slit.

Gabe screams internally, his mouth widening but nothing escaping save for a thin reedy sound. Please please please – he swallows and lets his jaw drop again to voice his appreciative moans.

You snigger unkindly at his response and brush your lips against his cock to elicit a similar response. His chest heaves, his nipples hard as diamonds, and you lock eyes with him as you open your mouth and take him all the way down to the base. Gabe’s eyes bulge open then and he lets loose a raspy scream that makes you glad he closed the windows earlier.

His mind races. He wants to beg you to suckle him, lick him like a melting popsicle, squeeze every drop of cum he has to offer. He wants to, but he can’t. A good boy doesn’t beg, a good boy takes what he’s given and is grateful for it. And he’s so fucking grateful now. Lucky for him, he doesn’t need to beg verbally, because his guttural groans and trembling body and breathy pants do all the begging for him.

“Yes, that’s it,” you coo at him. Your hand raises to play with his nipples, pinching and rolling until his cock starts to jump on your tongue as you go back in to take him in your throat. His hips flex, pull back, and it jerks forward before he remembers himself and freezes in place.

“Mmm, such a good boy,” comes your praise, and he visibly shudders in pleasure at your words. “My puppy. My lovely, obedient, handsome puppy with such a nice cock.”

With every word, he grows closer to his end. Your praise, in combination with your teasing touches on his nipple and your gagging throat on his needy cock, makes him struggle to hold his orgasm back. He howls lowly and cuts it off abruptly as you swallow around his head, his sign that he’s close. Would you let him cum? Would you leave him throbbing and aching for release? Would you…would you do this again and again until he’s useless from the need to cum?

Gabe’s lucky. Today’s not a day for edging, you decide. You withdraw him from your mouth, smile an evil smile, and tap a fingernail on his plug. “Ready, my pet?”

His nod makes his entire body shake.

Your hand grasps the plug and you proceed to swirl it, twist it and pump it as you take his cock in until your nose is buried in his pelvis. The tip of the plug catches against his prostate. You gurgle around his thick cock. Your throat convulses and squeezes the head of his cock. Your fingers pinch and pull his nipples. It drives him mad and his thoughts fizzle and with that, he’s over the edge.

Gabe lets out an inhuman scream and thrusts his hips uncontrollably as he cums hard. Fuck, your throat feels too good. Your fingers feel too good. The hard tip pressing against his prostate feels far too good. His vision whites out and he can feel his legs tremble with the force of his orgasm. His cum is thick and you have to pull away before it chokes you. The bits of cum you don’t catch in your mouth is left to drip onto your chest, and when the last jet of cum spurts from his tip, you suckle him gently.

Your puppy shakes badly, his eyes wide with the picture you present and he crumples down in your arms without warning. You aren’t ready but you catch him anyway, pulling him down to rest against you as he comes down from his high.

The two of you lie there in silence for a time, and when he finally lifts his head you peck his lips affectionately. He smiles at the gesture and nuzzles you back, thanking you softly for making him feel so good.


End file.
